


Un minuto más

by theresebxlivet



Category: Flozmin, Las Estrellas - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresebxlivet/pseuds/theresebxlivet
Summary: Lo que me hubiese gustado que sucediera después de la escena del vestuario del cap 104 en el que Jazmín rechaza a Flor.





	Un minuto más

 

 

 

  Flor temblaba en su habitación, iba y venía, daba vueltas, estaba asustada y a la vez furiosa. No entendía, no quería entender por qué Jazmín le había dicho que no. No la quería ver nunca más, de alguna manera sentía que todo esto no podía terminar bien. Pero ella sabía que era imposible no volver a verla, no volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

  Los sentimientos se le confundían y estaba hecha un desastre, ya no sabía hace cuanto tiempo no estaba tan mal, con tantos tics juntos. Tenía ganas de seguir llorando, ya podía sentir como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas otra vez cuando de repente escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Debía ser Miranda, o quizás Virginia. Esperaba que no fuese Jazmín, esperaba que ésta estuviese lejos, quizás ya en su casa.

-Quiero estar sola, Miranda.- 

-No soy Miranda, Flor.-

-No te quiero ver, andate.-

-No me voy a ir, abrime por favor.-

 

 

Flor se acercó a la puerta con pasos inseguros y la abrió. Jazmín entró a la habitación.

 

 

 

-Necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó.-

 

 

 

-Yo no quiero hablar de nada.-

 

 

 

-Pero necesito que entiendas que no es que no quiero estar con vos, Flor. Quiero que estemos juntas, pero de la manera en que estabamos ahí abajo en los vestuarios no. Quiero que vos estes bien, te quiero cuidar. Entendeme.

 

 

 

-Jazmín, yo te entiendo, pero en este preciso momento quiero que vos me entiendas a mí y que me dejes sola.

 

 

 

Pero Jazmín no se quería ir, sabía que Flor estaba molesta, ya que era muy orgullosa, pero también sabía que si se iba luego se arrepentiría, no la quería dejar sola.

 Rápidamente Jazmín aprovecha la oportunidad y abraza a Flor.

 

 

 

-Perdoname Flor, por hacerte sentir así. Perdoname.

 

 

 

Flor empezó a llorar en el hombro de Jazmín, ahora sí que ya no sabía ni qué sentía. No entendía por qué no le podía decir que la deje, que no quería que la abrazara, que no quería estar más cerca de ella. Quizás era porque todos esos sentimientos salían del dolor y de la rabia que tenía. Y no de lo que ella quería realmente, que era simplemente estar cerca de Jaz.

 

 

 

-Jaz, me quiero ir a dormir. Fue un día agotador.

 

 

 

  Flor se libera de Jazmín y logra ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Piensa que seguramente para cuando ella salga, la colorada ya se habría ido. Pero Jazmín no la quería dejar, no aquella noche, por lo que la esperó sentada en la cama.

 

 

 

Flor salió del baño y al volver a encontrarse con la cara de Jazmín, su cara hizo un gesto de cansancio.

-Jaz, ¿me estas cargando?

 

 

 

Jazmín sabe que se podría ir tranquilamente, pero no quería. Quería quedarse a dormir al lado de Flor, como aquella vez que se quedaron viendo una película en su habitación o cuando ella se cayó y Flor fue a cuidarla a su departamento.

 

 

 

-Ya es medio tarde, ¿me puedo quedar?

 

 

 

Flor se guardó el orgullo, de repente ya no tenía sentido estar enojada. 

 

 

 

-Sí, obvio. No quiero que te pase nada malo. Es cierto, ya se hizo medio tarde.

 

 

 

-Gracias.

Flor se dirigió a la cama, se acostó y se tapó con el acolchado. Le indicó a Jazmín con un dedo donde estaba el pijama que se podía poner.

 

 

 

Jazmín salió del baño cambiada, cómoda y lista para dormir, ella también estaba cansada. Sentía que había sido un día largo y agotador, sin embargo al pensar en el hecho de que iba a dormir al lado de Flor, pensó que todo el día había valido la pena. Se metió en la cama al lado de Flor y se acurrucó junto a ella. La abrazó.

 

 

 

Flor siente como el brazo de Jazmín la envuelve y se siente protegida. Ya no siente furia ni resentimiento, todos esas emociones quedaron desterradas y lo único que quedó fue la ternura, el amor, el cariño que siente por Jaz. 

 

 

 

-Te amo, Jaz.

 

 

 

-Yo también te amo.

 

 

 

  Flor se queda dormida sintiendo esos cosquilleos en el estómago, esas mariposas, que le hacen darse cuenta que cada día está más enamorada de la mujer que está al lado de ella. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Algún error de redacción por favor haganmelo saber, lo escribí medio así nomas sin muchas vueltas.  
> Gracias por haber leído. Sus comentarios y aportes significan un montón para mí.  
> If u want the version in english pls let me know and i will translate it with pleasure.


End file.
